


Powerpuff Boys

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, and jaemin is called baby, but jaemin is the baby, but renjun seems like the baby, crack ?, jaemin was supposed to be the baby of the ship, jeno is called babe by renjun, norenmin, not that its obviously stated, pure fluff, theyre actually cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno were just jealous of Renjun's new red hair and wanted to join in.





	Powerpuff Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea because i remembered the rumours before we young era that jaemin had green hair and i was like 'gotta write him with green hair now'

The screaming should have told him. Jeno and Jaemin screaming was never a good sign. Jeno only ever yelled if he was either super happy or super pissed. Jaemin screamed a lot but each scream was different. The scream coming from the other side of the apartment door should have  told him Jaemin was up to no good.

 

But he didn’t expect anything. He had dismissed the screaming as Jeno and Jaemin having fun. It wasn’t before after he had taken off his shoes and jacket and thrown his bag on the floor that he noticed no boys were at the door greeting him.

 

“Boys?” He hung his keys on their key hanger. He smiled slightly seeing Jaemin’s handwriting spelling out each of their names above one hook. 

 

Their screaming had stopped the second he had opened the door. He could hear they were trying to be quiet but Jaemin’s giggles and Jeno hushing him could be heard from the bathroom.

 

This time around he knew something was up. Last time they did this they tried to hide in the kitchen cabinets. Both of them breaking the top cabinets after they couldn’t hold the two of them up anymore. Renjun had thanked all the gods that day for Jaemin’s laziness the past few weeks. All their kitchen utensils still in boxes.

 

Even after having lived in the apartment for three weeks Jaemin had still to unpack anything to do with their kitchen. Opting to buy McDonalds or Chinese instead.

 

Now a month later (and a week with new cabinets) Renjun hoped they’d only broken something small and not the entire bathroom.

 

“Boys? What are you doing?” A wave of giggles could be heard from the bathroom. Both of his boyfriends trying to hush each other.

 

“Baby? Babe?” Renjun tried to open the bathroom door. The giggles behind the door going quiet.

 

“Open up.” He could hear Jeno and Jaemin discussing silently between each other about whether they should open the door or not.

 

_ “Let’s just show him, Jeno.”  _ Renjun laughed at Jaemin’s begging. He could clearly see the pout on his lips.

 

_ “Fine.”  _ The lock on the door clicked. Renjun smiled to himself before opening the door. The first thing he noticed was the smell. The smell of hair dye. Then the boys smiles. Then their hair.

 

It all came in waves. The most shocking of them was Jaemin’s bright green hair and Jeno’s radiant blue hair.

 

“What are you doing?” He knew what they were doing but he had no idea how to get them to explain themselves.

 

“We’re the powerpuff boys now.” Jaemin beamed at him. Jeno nodding vigorously beside him. They were cute even if they looked like overgrown toddlers, who had played with their mums paint.

 

“What?” He let go of the doorknob and walked over to them. Touching their slightly damaged hair.

 

“You coloured your hair red…” Jeno toyed with Renjun’s hair as he was explaining. The older of the two pulling a hand through Jaemin’s hair.

 

“...and we wanted to join.” Jaemin finished as he leaned into Renjun’s hand that was now resting on his cheek.

 

“You’re…” He looked at the both of them. Their big smiles and bright eyes making his heart soft.

 

“I’m gone for four hours and you already have blue and green hair. This is why I don’t leave you alone.” They both laughed at him. Jaemin kissing his cheek and Jeno pinching the other.

 

“So don’t leave us.” He liked the sound of that. He nodded before letting his eyes travel around the bathroom. It was clean and there was no proof of them having coloured their hair.

 

“You actually cleaned up after yourself?” His hand had left Jaemin’s cheek and slipped into the younger hand instead.

 

“We aren’t that messy.” Renjun turned and looked at Jeno. A kind of are-you-serious look on his face.

 

“You aren’t messy?” He heard a faint  _ oh no  _ from Jaemin beside him before he started his long rant.

 

“A month ago you ruined our entire kitchen because you tried to hide, two weeks ago you came home with six kittens which pooped everywhere, our first date you got us thrown out of the café because you kept smashing the coffees, and let me not even start on the basketball incident…” Jaemin interrupted Renjun’s long rant with a peck on the elders lips.

 

“Okay maybe we are kinda messy and clumsy but we try our best,” There was a beat of silence, “sometimes.” Jaemin again smiled at him while Jeno nodded at his side.

 

“Fine. Now come on Bubbles and Buttercup. I’m tired and I want cuddles.” He ignored the mess in the livingroom and the mess on the bedroom floor. He would just make them clean it tomorrow. Jumping straight into bed instead.

 

Jeno climbing over him and laying on his right while Jaemin stayed on his left. Jeno wrapped his arms around his waist spooning him from behind. His breath tickling his neck.

 

Jaemin got out his phone before putting on an alarm, smiling down at Renjun who was already pouting.

 

“We still have to wake up tomorrow.” Renjun didn’t stop pouting before Jaemin’s arm also were around his shoulders. The other holding Jeno’s hand.

 

Renjun smiled to himself as his head laid on Jaemin’s shoulder. Hadn’t he been so used to it maybe he would be uncomfortable with all the arms around him and all the legs intertwined below him, but he wasn’t. He was perfectly content and happy with his position between the two boys.

 

Jaemin fell asleep first. He always does. His breath evening out within minutes. Jeno followed right behind him. Which wasn’t normally what happened. Normally Renjun was the second to drift off.

 

He laid there, listening to the two boys breathing. The clear smell of hair dye coming from the two boys. His lips pulled up into a small smile before he too drifted off to dreamland where he also was with the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that care lmao  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want


End file.
